


爱宠大机密

by touching



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, cat! Illumi, fox! Hisoka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touching/pseuds/touching
Summary: 黑猫咪和红狐狸的发情事件。





	爱宠大机密

伊路米第一次见到西索的时候，他还是一只未成年的小猫。  
对铲屎官的归家，他从来不甚在意，依然在沙发上假寐。但是阳台的方向传来一阵异常的响动，还有陌生的气味和叫声，他警惕起来。铲屎官在阳台忙乱地放置着各种宠物用品，而她的身后隐约有一抹鲜艳的橘红色。  
矮着身子走近，伊路米藏身柜子后窥探，他终于看清了那强烈的陌生因子的源头——一只赤狐。狐狸有着一身油光水亮的皮毛，体型比伊路米大许多，最显眼的是粗大蓬松的尾巴。虽然被关在笼子里，但狐狸看上去很兴奋，铲屎官还一直宽慰他说把东西安置好了就会把他放出来。  
入侵者，这是伊路米对这只狐狸的定位，因此在他被从笼子里放出来的瞬间，伊路米上前当头就是一爪子，猫爪在狐狸脑壳上拍出一声闷响。红狐狸呆住了。铲屎官爆发出一阵大笑，“哈哈，看来你们还不太合得来啊。”

铲屎官在一个星期以后的某个早晨起来看到伊路米在西索的窝里舒适地蜷起打盹，而西索可怜巴巴地睡在旁边的地上以后撤掉了分隔两只小动物的栅栏。

在铲屎官看来，狐狸和猫的相处模式有时候实在难以理解，他们也许上一秒还张牙舞爪地大打出手，下一秒却又和和气气地互相舔起毛来。但不管怎样，黑猫伊路米和红狐狸西索还是健康快活地成年了。

西索最近表现得十分古怪，食量骤减，身上散发出对于伊路米灵敏的嗅觉来说过于浓烈的信息素，而且本来就活跃好动的他变得更加亢奋，直接的后果就是频繁地和伊路米爆发争斗。  
“你疯了吗，西索。”伊路米弓起后背，原本柔顺的被毛都示威性地竖起，并发出“呜呜”的声音警告着。  
西索绕着伊路米慢慢地移动，酝酿着攻击，眼睛里闪烁着野性，“嘛，人家就是觉得好兴奋，精力都用不完了，陪人家玩嘛~”  
“你是在攻击我，我们并不是在玩。”  
西索没有答话，健壮的后腿发力蹬地，扑向了伊路米，狐狸和猫又打作了一团。直到狐狸被猫抓伤了耳朵，猫被狐狸咬伤了肩膀，两者才被赶来的铲屎官制止了。铲屎官带着他们去了宠物医院包扎伤口，兽医一语道破了西索反常的原因：狐狸到了发情期。

伊路米依然在为西索无故攻击还弄伤了他而生闷气，一到家便钻进了自己的窝里，任凭铲屎官怎么叫唤都没有反应。平常他大部分时间都会强占西索那个更大的垫子，或是窝在西索的大尾巴的包围里的。  
西索被铲屎官抱去摆拍了好些照片，伊路米躲在窝里悄悄看着，红狐狸的被毛被梳理整齐，脖子上还戴上一个小小的领结，显得分外神气。伊路米听到铲屎官在打电话，她把西索的照片发给了别的狐狸饲主，要带西索去配种。他莫名地感到所有权受到了侵犯，这种感觉其实并不陌生，就像西索抢他的食物，就像铲屎官抱西索不抱他，就像西索第一天来到家里，只是他从来没有对西索产生过这种类似护食的态度。但此刻他感到强烈的愤怒，电话那头的陌生人要抢走他的红狐狸了。  
狐狸把头钻进伊路米的窝，用潮湿柔软的鼻子去拱他，“伊路米？”  
“喵呜！”伊路米将一腔怒火用爪子发泄在了西索的鼻子上，狐狸委屈地呜咽着缩了回去，在猫咪的窝前睡下。

铲屎官第二天带着西索出门去了。尽管伊路米一再把桌上的东西往地上推，也只是让铲屎官耽搁了十分钟，并未能够阻止她带走西索。大门关上了，屋子里安静得过分，伊路米坐立不安，他已经不太记得起在铲屎官把那只狐狸带回家之前他是怎样打发漫长而无聊的时间的了。  
负面的情绪在西索带着一身陌生狐狸的气味回家时达到了顶峰，伊路米像他们第一次见面时一样一言不发就扑了上去，但是狂暴的撕咬抓挠比那时更加凶猛。西索也充满了战意地还击，他这天被铲屎官带着去见了两只母狐狸，发情的母狐狸散发的气味让他的发情期躁动更加严重，可是他试着去爬跨母狐狸时却又莫名地提不起什么交配的意愿。铲屎官不得不数次强行将他抱到母狐狸身上，结果惹恼了母狐狸，三只狐狸爆发了混战。但西索还没打个痛快就被拉开带走了，现在他只觉血液沸腾无处发泄。  
等铲屎官听到激烈的厮打声跑来时，他们却又已经打累了。伊路米嗅着西索身上凌乱的橘红色被毛，他终于让狐狸身上重新充满了自己的味道，心头的愤懑得以稍稍缓解。“我讨厌你身上有其他味道。”他枕着红狐狸的大尾巴躺了下来。

伊路米在第二天铲屎官准备再次将西索带出门去时采取了更强硬的措施，即使铲屎官听不懂，也依然严词厉色地表达着反对意见，在察觉铲屎官试图不理睬他之后，又打碎了两个花瓶，将桌上的东西全都推到了地上。铲屎官皱着眉头蹲下来，将伊路米举起到与自己视线平齐，“怎么办，看来伊路米也发情了。”  
“我没有，愚蠢的人类。”在铲屎官看来，伊路米不屑地喵了一声。  
铲屎官无奈地又看了一眼显得有些幸灾乐祸的西索，“你们怎么到发情期就那么有攻击性啊，看来配种不适合你们，只能联系医生做绝育了。”  
铲屎官回房间里联系兽医去了，剩下黑猫咪和红狐狸面面相觑。

权衡片刻，伊路米认命地转过头开始舔西索颈部的毛，西索疑惑，但还是舒服地躺了下来，黑猫顺势趴在狐狸身上舔舐他的腹部和胸部。自从西索进入发情期，他们一直打架争吵，伊路米在此时突然表现得亲近，他料定绝不是自己忽然得到了黑猫的谅解。他的猜测在黑猫开始试探地舔舐他的性器和蛋蛋时得到了证实。

“啊~伊路米要帮我解决发情期吗~？”

狐狸翻过身来将猫咪压在身下，种族天生的体格差让黑猫显得娇小而柔软，更兼罕有的温柔迎合挑逗，无一不极大地刺激着西索的征服和占有欲，但是，作为回报，西索也暂且忍耐着野性，讨好地舔舐猫咪的脖子。狐狸温暖肚皮摩擦敏感的尾椎，黑猫难以自控地抬高臀部，喉咙间发出舒适的呼噜声。性器撩拨着暴露的后穴，黑猫微微扭动着身子，他开始感到焦灼难耐，主动的取悦不但激发了本就处于发情期的狐狸的欲望，自身的荷尔蒙水平似乎也被诱导得进入了发情。  
体型差异和本身不具有润滑的雄性身体让伊路米在西索插入时感到剧烈的疼痛，他下意识地反击，但犬类动物性器的构造使得其在进入以后无法轻易退出，伊路米的挣扎反而让它插入更深，碾压过体内的每一处未经开发的敏感点。  
交配的快感像冰雪消融时涌动的暗流一般渗透进痛觉，伊路米在实施自己计划的决心和对原始欲望的屈从的双重驱使下渐渐放松身体，踮着后腿尽可能地抬起身子配合西索的动作。同时，狐狸利用体型的优势将反抗的猫咪牢牢禁锢，挺动腰臀快速地抽插。

“好了，我联系好医……”从房间出来的铲屎官一下对上了黑猫半眯着的大眼，眼神迷离沉醉，拖着鼻音的舒服咕噜声，继而又看到狐狸明亮的金黄眸子里狂热的光芒。  
铲屎官的突然出现让他们不由得一惊，哪怕动物并不那么强调隐私，交合中被撞破还是让他们不由自主地跳开，怎料交配过程未完成狐狸的性器无法拔出，上身分开朝向不同的方向，下体却依然紧紧相连。  
铲屎官尴尬地逃回了房间，“呃…你们…怕是真爱了…继…继续吧……”

“所以，伊路~”西索重新跨到伊路米身上，舔着猫咪的后颈那在交合中被咬出的细小伤口，仔细地将甜美的血腥气舔舐干净，“为了保住我们的蛋蛋，今后发情期都要拜托了哦~不后悔吗？”  
“不。”  
“我是狐狸哦~”  
“我知道。”  
“我是公的~”  
“嗯，人无完人。”


End file.
